Portable devices such as iPad, Android tablet, e-book reader or any hand held electronic devices have become very popular products for consumer use. Many uses involve holding such a device with one hand and operating the touch screen with another hand. There are a few problems with such normal usage:                a) The holding hand needs to grasp the edge of a device, which induces hand fatigue.        b) The holding hand needs to balance the device in order to let the other hand touch the screen and read the content, which is difficult to maintain for extended periods.        c) The holding hand may touch the screen, which would interfere with the function of the device as the device would respond to the holding hand as opposed to the hand used to manipulate the screen. As a result, the wrong screen or frozen screen occurs.        d) To avoid interference of the holding hand, more valuable space must be allocated at the top, bottom and each side of the portable device's front panel. It is an unfavorable solution as it adds size, but no further function to the device. The size of these devices, to maximize portability is usually designed to be minimized.        
Several solutions proposed to solve above problems are listed as follows                U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,070, Ergonomic input-device holder        U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,374, Hand holder for tablet computer        US. Pat. No. 20120025684 Mobile electronic device positioning unit        
All these inventions provide either grip or stand functions for the portable device in some degree. One kind of solution is the hand band. The band structure does aid in holding the device. The shortcoming is that it is still uncomfortable to hold a device especially when the device is large (above 8 inch). The requirement for the position change and hand twists and the position adjustment still cause fatigue after some time. The best solution is still the hand grip. The hand grip provides the most reliable holding method since hand grips are located at the center gravity of the device. The hand, fingers and grip are all in the most stable and ergonomic position. Unfortunately, current solutions of the hand holder all require separate components or a complex structure. Those solutions have common disadvantages as follows                a) Additional elements are required to be attached to a portable device, which require extra effort to carry, and install/dismount whenever using it. Some design proposals are very complex and difficult to implement.        b) Most of hand holder solutions can provide only a limited function.        